She's More
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Harrison reflects on Sam


**"She's More"**   
**By Dannette Lawrence**   
**~Sam and Harrison forever!~**

****

**Summary: Harrison thinks about Sam.******

**Have you ever been in love so bad at that times, it literally hurts? Have you ever heard that annoying elevator music whenever he/she comes into view? Well if you don't, then you are incredibly lucky, but if you do, welcome to the club. I'm Harrison John, member for a few months now.******

**Sam McPherson. She's the girl that has my whole world turned upside down, if she was any other girl I wouldn't be so freaked, but she isn't just some girl, she's more, she's Sam. She has been my best friend since god knows when, she has stuck by me through the good times, the bad times and all the times in the between, she stood by me as I whined about my life and drooled over Brooke McQueen. She sat by my hospital bed and held my hand when I had leukemia, she gave me the strength to go on when I wanted to give up and just die. Sometimes it got too rough, I didn't want to go on, I wanted all the pain to go away but one teary look from her gave me the strength to go on for one more day. She makes my heart beat wildy everytime she enters a room, she gives me sweaty palms, she makes me trip over my own words, she makes me feel like this little puppy dog and I feel so stupid for not being able to tell her how I feel, instead I watch her and George's relationship get deeper and deeper.******

**Why does he get to be the one that gets to hold her hand? Why he is the one that gets her kisses and hugs? Why can't it be me? I have all these bottled up emotions inside of me and I want to tell someone, but I can't tell the person I should be telling. What would her reaction be? Would she laugh at me? Would she cry? Would she slap me? Would she be enraged? Amused? Horrified? Saddened? Or would she just walk away?******

**Why can't she just be like every other girl? Why can't she be another Brooke McQueen? Why does she have to be so special? So precious and beautiful? Why does she have to know me in and out? My whole life I have drooled over Brooke McQueen, hoping that somehow Brooke would glance over to me and feel the same way, but that whole time I was chasing a dream I had the real thing under my nose.******

**Believe me love isn't all about cupids, chocolates, secret love notes and longing looks in the halls... it's hard and painful and it doesn't come easy. I have the worst kind of love, because my love is an unconditional love, a love that surpasses bad and good, a love that doesn't go away, a love that can't be erased or hidden. I wonder if I'm obvious, does Sam see the love I have for her painted on my face? Can she notice how flustered I get when she is around? And if she does know, has she kept it a secret because she didn't want to embarrass me or is it because deep down she feels the same?******

**"I feel when we're together it could be forever and ever and ever, I want to be the oceans in your shore, Give you confidence ever more, I want to be the only thing you need, be the oxygen in your breathe"**

** -Hoku "Oxygen"**

****

**I never listened to love songs before and actually let the lyrics affect me, but Hoku's "Oxygen" expresses the way I feel for Sam. My mom just came home and she'll be worried if she sees me moping around the house.******

**"I like blue eyes, hers are green**   
**Not like the woman of my dreams**   
**And her hair's not quite as long as I had planned**   
**Five foot three isn't tall**   
**She's not the girl I pictured at all**   
**In those paint by number fantasies I've had******

**(Chorus)**   
**So it took me by complete surprise**   
**When my heart got lost in those deep green eyes**   
**She's not at all what I was looking for**   
**She's more******

**No, it wasn't at first site**   
**But the moment I looked twice**   
**I saw the woman I was born to love**   
**Her laughter fills my soul**   
**And when I hold her I don't wanna let go**   
**When it comes to her I can't get enough******

**(Repeat Chorus)******

**More than I dreamed of**   
**More than any man deserves**   
**I couldn't ask for more**   
**Than a love like hers******

**(Repeat Chorus)"**   
**-Andy Griggs "She's More"**


End file.
